


Salem

by MiuBelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuBelle/pseuds/MiuBelle
Summary: Esposado y con una venda en los ojos, a segundos de ser quemado vivo, solo podía pensar en la presencia que solo él podía sentir





	

**Author's Note:**

> Temática:Brujería  
> ¡Advertencias!  
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash es decir relación (Hombre x Hombre)o se considera así, sino te gusta fuera no hace falta que comentes si estas en contra. Masacre. AU (Universo Alterno). Brujería, Demonios. Mención de intento de violación, Religión.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opine o siquiera lea.
> 
> Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.

_“Salem”_

_“(…) murió en el momento que puso los ojos en el”_

**_—Anónimo_ **

* * *

 

— ¡A este chico se le acusa de practicar hechicería y pactos con Lucifer!

Podía escuchar a la gente a su alrededor, susurraban juzgándolo sin conocerlo y él era consciente de que su hermano menor no estaba en la multitud, algo que agradeció. Más la venda en sus ojos le impedían ver lo que realmente estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Sus muñecas estaban adormecidas de estar esposadas tanto tiempo con cadenas, su cuerpo atado en aquel poste mostrando una imagen extraña de una crusificacion en el centro de la plaza del pueblo que solo era para crear un ejemplo.

La iglesia había estado matando a las llamadas brujas y brujos, solo faltaba que ellos eligieran a alguien no de su agrado y hacer creer a los demás que era culpable de hechicería, sino había evidencia ellos la creaban. Era fácil para eliminar estorbos y metiches. Su mejilla aun escocia del golpe del líder de la iglesia por negarse a sus demandas. Aun recordaba los ojos lujuriosos del mismo.

Una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte provoco escalofríos en su cuerpo, su vestimenta no ayudaba mucho tampoco, pantalones largosy una remera blanca que más parecían harapos hechas de un material fino las cuales no servían para evitar las ventiscas. El blanco era utilizado pensando que irritaba a los demonios con quienes tenía algún pacto. Ya que el blanco era considerado la pureza e inocencia, no pudo evitar pensar que todo era muy tonto.

— ¡Que tu alma sea liberada de la oscuridad de satanás!

Podía sentir el crujir de la madera al hacer contacto con las llamas, podía sentir el calor a pesar de que recién comenzaba el fuego.

Pensar en todas esas personas quemadas en la hoguera sin justificación, el miedo que deben haber sentido y la impotencia.No pudo evitar toser al inhalar el humo que estaba siendo producto de la quema de madera a su alrededor.

 A pesar de estar a punto de morir él estaba tranquilo, no serviría de nada alterarse.Solo había una diferencia entre la gente que ya antes había muerto en el mismo lugar que él estaba atado…

—El blanco te favorece

La voz susurrante y ronca en su oído solo sirvió para que se estremeciera aun entremedio de las llamas que ya casi estaban por tocar su piel.  Sintió una mano agarrar su rostro, a pesar de la brusquedad el toque fue suave, podía sentir las uñas contrarias acariciar su mejilla. Pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de terror de la gente. Su único pensamiento fue que finamente habían visto la presencia oscura que había estado todo el tiempo junto a ellos. El bajo gruñido que sonó cerca de su oído le permitió conocer que su dueño no estaba feliz en absoluto.

—Te tocaron

Las palabras fueron dichas con repugnancia, más sabía que no era hacia su persona, sino hacia ese sucio líder que había querido acostarse con él, y al ser rechazado simplemente había decidido tomarlo a la fuerza,se estremeció al pensar en las marcas ocultas que estaban en su cuerpo, las cuales delataban aquel intento.

 Intento, porque fue salvado por su hermano el cual había ido a ver porque no regresaba de la iglesia, si él no hubiera intervenido el resultado habría sido otro. Mas no lo salvo de a ira del hombre al no obtener lo que este quería.

— ¡Demonio te ordeno que te sometas por el poder de cristo!

La voz del mismo hombre por el cual estaba en esta situación resonó en sus oídos, había estado tan metido en a presencia contraria que se habíaolvidadocompletamente de las llamas -las cuales al parecer se habían apagado ya que no las sentía en sus sentidos-, la gente y su verdugo.

 La cruel risa que resonó en la silenciosa plaza le puso los pelos de punta, ya que estaba muy cerca de la fuente de la misma.

—Puedo olerlo en ti—dijo la voz suavemente como si estuviera decepcionado.

Sintió como la presencia se alejaba, llevándose con ella la mano prisionera de su mentón. Deseo poder quitarse la venda de sus ojos, pero aún seguía de forma indefensa en aquella posición, solo podía esperar mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho.

—Sucio y asqueroso humano— la voz simplemente cambio de un momento a otro transformándose en un tono oscuro y un gruñido gutural—Te atreviste a tocar lo que me pertenece.

— ¡Atáquenlo!

No supo que paso exactamente, pero sus sentidos se vieron cogidos por sorpresa al escuchar, gritos de terror y pedidos de auxilio. Los pasos de la gente que hacia el intento de escapar corriendo. Los claros **“Crak”** que eran seguidos de gritos de dolor y agonía. El olor de sangre llego a sus fosas nasales, provocando que se estremeciera.

No supo realmente cuanto fue que los gritos duraron, solo que de un momento a otro la presencia estaba detrás de él. Su cuerpo fue liberado de sus cadenas, sus manos y pies estaban libres, permitiéndole llevar rápidamente sus manos a la venda que no permitía a sus ojos azules ver.

Desato cuidadosamente el nudo, y la venda cayo a sus pies. El panorama que lo recibió fue macabro.

Bajo lentamente de la hoguera, sin importare si la madera aun estuviera caliente. Descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo de piedra, sin hacerle caso a la presencia detrás de él que lo seguía en cada paso que daba.

El suelo de la plaza anteriormente limpio y brillante, ahora rebosaba de cuerpos los cuales pintaban las piedras de un color carmín profundo. Cabezas, brazos, y demás partes humanas yacían en diferentes lugares sin estar completos como debería ser. Las paredes de algunas de las casas cercanas habían sido manchadas creando extraños patrones con el color rojo.

Incuso cerca suyo pudo observar un corazón sin dueño.

Siguió mirando la pintura que los cuerpos sin vida de la gente del pueblo formaban.

Sus pies descalzos se mancharon de color carmín que decoraba todo el suelo, como así también la punta de sus pantalones blancos pero no le importo. Elevo su vista al cielo al escuchar los truenos y se encontró con nubes negras, caramente un signo de la próxima tormenta estaba cerca.

Los brazos en su cintura y la fuerte mordida en su cuello lo devolvieron a la realidad, no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido de dolor que escapo por los dientes contrarios. El gruñido que resonó en la base de su cuello le provoco estremecimientos que no eran causados precisamente por temor.

Cuando a presencia detrás de él se separó un poco, pudo actuar.

Se giró por primera vez, quedando cara a cara con su salvador. Ojos verdes y cabello rojo lo recibieron, junto a varias manchas de sangre en el rostro contrario que lo hacían responsable de toda la masacre a su alrededor.

Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas contrarias y bajo la atenta mirada hambrienta de color verde, lo atrajeron para sellar el momento con un beso, el cual fue todo lo contrario a uno inocente. No dudo en dar permiso a la entrada de la lengua contraria en su cavidad vocal, en el momento que los colmillos del pelirrojo mordieron sus labios con pasión. Su acto de pasividad fue recompensado con un gruñido satisfecho y su cuerpo fue atraído más al pelirrojo.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor se escuchó en las cercanías, no pudo evitar reconocerlo, era su verdugo. No pudo evitar sonreír aun compartiendo el apasionado beso con el demonio pelirrojo. Aun faltaba un rato para que lloviera, aún tenían tiempo de volver a encender las maderas y avivar una vez más la hoguera, solo que esta vez el no estaría en el centro, su verdugo podía jugar un poco más ¿Verdad?

La diferencia entre la anterior gente y el… simplemente era que el si era culpable de los cargos.

* * *

**_TheEnd_ **

* * *

****


End file.
